


【翔润/拉郎/pwp】先占原则

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203





	【翔润/拉郎/pwp】先占原则

泽田慎迷迷糊糊地醒来时，发现自己被摆成了一个诡异的姿势。

双腿大张衣衫不整还都情有可原，毕竟他睡相本就说不上良好——但是现在这个一大早就埋在他腿间、还不断为他服务性吞吐勃起的男人是谁！泽田几乎是瞬间就清醒了，他本就处于年轻人精力旺盛的晨勃中，愈发高亢的快感从腿间的物什扩散到全身，愉悦感让他甚至有些飘飘欲仙起来。他被人捏住脚踝分开努力并拢的双腿，那人掌间的力度温柔中还带着熟悉的强硬之感，泽田在心里叹了口气，然后伸长了手一巴掌打在了竹本祐太毛绒绒的脑袋上。

“你在干什么啊？嘶——轻点、啊……”

强装严肃的话语在最后一刻还是化作了绵软的奶音，泽田后知后觉地捂住了嘴，却难以掩饰喉间愈发甜腻的呻吟，如搅乱的一池春水间间断断地尽数传进竹本的耳中。竹本轻轻地用虎牙碰了碰他的顶端，泽田立刻喘息起来，身子发抖地吐出更多的爱液。泽田感到自己红了眼眶，手掌放在那人头上也不知是推开还是按下是好，只得停在半空中有一搭没一搭地抚摸着竹本的额发，“怎么一大早就……”

他的语气倒是一如既往的清冷，如果忽视掉句尾稍稍上翘的奶气倒也颇有几分威慑力。

“唔…我想要慎君嘛。”

努力为恋人服务的大男孩抬起头，含混不清地吐出几个字，湿润的上目线倒是颇有几分可怜的意味，漂亮的大眼睛眨巴着让泽田还是瞬间软了心任由他胡乱地动作。他被竹本娴熟的技巧弄得气息不稳，混沌的大脑一时难以对大清早就发情的人作出什么反应，只是下意识地伸出小舌舔了一圈略有些干涩的红唇。

“真色情呢，”竹本这时候好不容易松开了他，泽田此刻已经在高潮边缘飘动得神志不清，可怜巴巴地想要自己去抚慰早已高昂吐水的性器，却被人一把抓住手腕，“慎君觉得呢？”

“我才没有！”

泽田下意识地回嘴，他笑得开心的恋人眼里闪着奇异的光彩，顺着力将泽田的手按在自己身下那块早已鼓鼓囊囊的部位，然后凑过来和他接吻。他还在高潮边缘却得不到释放，只得闷哼着夺取对方口腔里的空气，和今天格外过分的竹本祐太交换着唾液，白嫩的小臂微微蹭着那人的身体渴望得到更多。

“嗯……”

无意识发出的奶音过于可爱了，竹本一向喜欢得不行，含着泽田的下唇轻轻地磨蹭，嘴里还混着对方自己的味道。尝到这种东西对于本来就有些小洁癖的人自然有些难以接受，泽田微微蹙起眉头试图躲开这个过分粘腻的吻，却被人身下微微顶胯的动作闹得红了小脸。

“慎君，很想要吧？”

竹本的手这时也顺着睡衣下摆滑进了他的衣服里，略带着薄茧的手掌的温度仿佛能够烫化他此刻稍显冰冷的身体，随着温热的触碰泽田也能感受到下腹逐渐升温的情欲，索性就主动分开了唇齿伸出舌头和对方纠缠。他的手上也没在犹豫，像是在比试着什么一般，隔着布料挑逗着那人精神的大家伙，白皙细长的手指力度适中地按揉着竹本饱胀的欲望。

倒抽了一口气，泽田显然和他一样，很清楚怎么取悦对方——竹本轻轻笑了一声，灵活的指尖也不服输地按在了泽田那颗粉嫩的乳尖上，抚过乳晕的小痣，他微微拉扯了片刻让它们可爱地挺立起来后，就松开对方去啃咬他的锁骨。不一会那人就软了半边身子，优美的脖颈上还烙着他刚刚留下的璎痕，靠在他的怀里轻轻喘着气，反倒是叫竹本一时有些难捱——他美貌又高冷的恋人实在是诱惑力太大，“想要先出来一次吗？”

“……嗯、那你呢？”

他的恋人沉默了一下，竹本露出一个微笑，可爱的门牙像极了仓鼠，“要不然你帮我？”

泽田慎实在是太敏感了，竹本默默地想着，明明是这么容易害羞的宝贝还总是冷淡疏离地亮出尖利的爪牙，殊不知他神色慵懒的时候实在和奶猫太像，更不要提那缕亮丽的挑染白金，落在耳侧的微卷长发让他简直美得不似凡人。他此刻和那人调换了一下姿势，泽田白嫩柔软的臀部正好对着他，侧着身子主动为他口交——泽田一向不爱做这个，今天倒是没什么怨言就埋下了小脑袋，所以也颇为磕磕绊绊谈不上什么技巧，只是生疏地吞吐着竹本硬挺胀大的阴茎。

“好酸、唔啊……”那人没做一会就吐了出来，舍不得竹本愈发精神的大家伙就这么晾在半空，只好伸出舌头微微舔舐着顶端舔吃下动情的清液，但也偷懒地不再含进去。竹本没说什么，他一手握住泽田盈盈一握的细腰，手掌在白皙细腻的软肉上抚摸着，另一只手毫不犹豫地掰开了那人的臀瓣——他抬头看向泽田有些迷糊的眼神，温柔地询问了一句“我可以吗？”才小心翼翼地伸出了舌头。

“啊、啊……别舔、好痒好酸……！竹本、君……不要……那里好脏……”

泽田几乎是立刻绷紧了肌肉，他想弹起来躲开却被对方有力的手臂牢牢按在怀里，握住大腿让他分开后才露出刚刚被触碰过的粉嫩后穴。令竹本惊讶的是那里并不干涩，出于对恋人的喜爱他甚至觉得散发着幽香——和泽田的外表不同，就好比他意外的奶气格外讨人喜爱，那人的身体柔软，甚至不时还能闻到一丝若有若无的奶味。他咽下一口唾沫，觉得自己更硬了，只得顶了顶对方润红的丰唇，“没关系的，只要是慎君我都喜欢。倒是小慎可不要偷懒啊？”

“呜……好吧，”那人叹了口气，竹本已经能够想象到他敏感的耳尖变得通红的可爱模样，然后张开了嘴，“祐太才是，一大早就这么精神。”

“对不起嘛。”

最后留下一句道歉后竹本再次伸出了舌头舔了一圈，泽田全身打颤，粉红的手肘在床单上来回摩擦试图缓解一下过度的难言之感，在他眼里也可爱到不行。他看着泽田难耐地扭着身体，小手也情不自禁地去抚慰自己，“慎真的好敏感哦，你看你已经湿了哦？想要我伸舌头进去吗，慎君会舒服到射出来吧？”

“不要……”

不知何时开始，竹本格外地喜欢在床上调戏他，泽田也知道自己脸皮薄，最初他还能看着那人自己说完都红了脸的可爱模样冷静地吐槽——而没过多久竹本就掌握了技巧般地，说起暧昧不清的话来拿手到了诡异的地步，回回都能将他调戏得小脸通红，动情到连小穴都会自己饥渴地流水了——所以说到底是为什么啊，泽田恼怒地想着，明明刚认识的时候对着他还会害羞呢！

过去那个阳光灿烂的少年如今在他身后嘻嘻笑了起来，竹本伸手拍了一下他的屁股示意让他起来趴好，纤细的腰身微微下塌后自然就高高翘起了两瓣雪白的挺翘，竹本伸手揉了几下才再次探进舌尖。张合着的穴口几乎是立刻缠上了对方，泽田甚至能够感到他越来越湿，在对方灵巧的探入几下后饥渴地蠕动着流出更多的蜜液。少年的舌头在他湿润火热的甬道里来回抽动着，他按着泽田的小腿让他难以逃开，只能扭着腰想要舒缓一下身后过度的快感——伴随着那人的一声高亢的尖叫，泽田本就飘乎的高潮终于到来，他颤抖着射出一股浓精，白浊打在身下的床单上，双腿间也一片粘腻不清。

“……呼、好舒服……”

射过一次之后泽田也没再像开始那样害羞，他粗喘着推开竹本后转过身和对方接吻，还处于不应期的迷糊之中。早上一直很弱的人乖乖扑在竹本怀里，一边舔着对方的唇一边在他赤裸的胸膛上胡乱挑逗游走，颤动着的纤长睫毛在清晨照在床铺的阳光下打出一片浓厚的阴影，在泽田本就精致漂亮的小脸上仿佛蝶翼般脆弱，又美丽非常。他看得入了迷，却只听到那人愈发过分的要求：“不进来吗？里面好痒……”

“……我知道了。”他深吸了一口气，然后将人按在床上，从正面一挺而入。突如其来的饱胀感让泽田几经颤抖，前端又有了抬头的架势，被破开的内壁缠上竹本早就硬到极致的欲望，疼痛感伴随着快感让他随着那人的抽插分泌出更多的蜜液，逼出几声低低的轻吟。竹本按着他的腰，开始缓缓地动作起来，余光中泽田的小臂过分白皙可爱了，他一口咬在内侧的软肉上留下一排牙印，“慎君要做好觉悟哦。”

“嗯、啊…你慢一点啦……”

泽田慎再次醒来的时候已经是午后了。

被一大早就精虫上脑的人按在床上做了两次后他实在累得不行，手臂酸软无力，没再逞强的小不良乖巧地搂住竹本的脖子让他抱自己去洗澡，还没洗去一身黏糊的液体和汗液就沉沉地睡了过去。他揉了半天眼睛才缓缓清醒，尚还头脑发昏就被竹本的身影撞进眼帘。竹本祐太正坐在不远处，前面摆着画板，握着画笔表情认真地画着什么，嘴角微微上扬——他注意到泽田醒来后就站起身走到床边去撸了一把对方柔顺的黑发，手指还勾着恋人挑染的金丝，“醒了？还好吧？”

“嗯……”

知道你还拉着我做一早上，还能不能行了。泽田在心里默默吐槽着，还是随意地嗯了一声以示回应，拖长的尾音也暗示他尚且明媚的心情。虽然好不容易的休日就这样被浪费了大半，泽田也索性没再追究，拉着对方的领子亲了亲竹本的嘴角。他好奇地看了一眼背对他的画板，“你在画什么？”

“是慎君哦——而且是只有我限定的那种，”竹本微微一笑，“要过来看看吗？”

领着对方走到画板旁，泽田赤着脚踩在地毯上，抱着胸和他对视了一眼。竹本点点头之后对着泽田的背影笑了，下一刻就不出意料地看到自己的恋人瞬间通红的耳朵和拔高的恼怒奶音，“竹本祐太——我要杀了你！”

果然很可爱呢，我的慎君。


End file.
